


Schmidt's Special Birthday Present

by vanityaffair



Category: New Girl
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone forgets Schmidt's birthday even Nick but when he tries and comfort and aplogise...things get fluffy and smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Hey there guys!^^I’ve been reading some of the requests you guys put in the comments for my New Girl story,Feelings Mutual. I mean…I never thought anyone would y’know,read it because I thought it was horrible as shit. But anyway. I’m gonna do just as I promised even though I have a tight busy schedule due to my new job at the grocery store and playing volleyball and cheerleading so I have a lot of things to do.
> 
> Small Note:This will not be continued version of my New Girl Story Feelings Mutual,this will be a fluff/smut story. So plot line…Schmidt is placed into devastation mode when everyone isn’t there for his birthday and Nick forgot that Schmidt had a birthday but Nick has a surprise comeback to make up for him that just might cheer him up.(Also another tiny little note:This will just run off on its own little course because like I said,I don’t really watch the show because well,I don’t have time to and the only reason why I like this show is because of Schmidttyyyy~<3 and Nickyyyy~<3.They make the prefect M/M pair.(I don’t know when Schmidt’s birthday is so…I’m guessing.^^’’’)And I’m off script!*throws script in the air*imma just ride this out

 

How in the hell did Nick get into this position? How? HOW?!How in the hell did he get in the so-called position he was placed in?I don’t know,let’s find out though.

He just wanted to chill and watch ESPN then drink beer and drunkily stagger off into his room and fall face-first into the pillows(or floor)into a drunken sleep but now he was in position where he couldn’t do any of that.

Nick just had walked into the loft after a long day of tending bar and cleaning up spilled drinks that the drunkies or the ‘overly-tipsy’ patrons who would come to the bar for a shot or shots (plural) and they would either pour their problems or issues which he really didn’t want to hear about into his ears which was sometimes kinda interesting. Drunken tales that would lead into more shots being poured and to more money being made,tips being slipped because he was kind enough to listen to their problems,though in reality,he had his earphones stuck in his ears so everytime the shot glass was being pushed towards him,he instantly refilled it with tequilla or vodka. He would nod his head and just say, ‘Okay.’ And ‘Aw,that’s sad.’

They were too drunk to correct him about the story so it didn’t matter. But anywho,He finally finished his shift and he went on back to loft,hoping it was empty. NO Winston. NO Jessica. NO Coach. AND MOST CERTAINLY NO Schmidt.

But like always…Some wishes come true. Some didn’t.

He walked inside,un-mindful of the disappointed Schmidt who was sitting at the table,heartbroken. But then when he heard a soft murmur…well not a soft murmur,more of a loud but soft sentence that said, ‘You forgot too,huh?’,He instantly turned towards the table and his eyes widen,the beer he retrieved out of the fridge nearly slipping out of his hand but he managed to maintain a grip on it.

Schmidt was sitting at the table,his usually proud and preppy face now moved into a unusal sad face which meant that something had to be wrong and that something-being-wrong meant that Nick had to go all the way around the world and back in order to ‘comfort’ (using air-quotations)his best friend. Because with Schmidt…it uh…gets uncomfortably cheesy and silly-sounding when referring the word ‘comfort’ to him. But hey,Nick was the one to listen…well,not really.

“So I forgot what?”Nick said with a slight bit of askance,his face going into a _what-in-the-H-E-double hockey sticks-did-I-forget-this-time?_

“My birthday.”

That’s when Nick’s brain wheels and his heart started turning and churning around. He did forget Schmidt’s birthday. And by the looks of it,So did the other occupants. They weren’t here since Jessica was in Mexico…with her new boyfriend and the others saw it as a free trip so they tagged along. But that week before,Schmidt was acting a little bit strange.

Like on Last Monday,He was acting really,really nice for some sort of reason towards Nick which was a bit suspect. He even had called him by his full first name which was Nicholas. It was extremely weird to hear Schmidt call Nick by his first full name.

On Tuesday,He made breakfast in bed for everyone. It was kinda suspect but nothing to be worried about.

On Wednesday,Schmidt bought Starbucks…for everyone in the loft. Y’know when they write your name on the plastic thermo cups in order to know that you order this specific type of coffee and it’s the right order?Well there were little notes on them with little hints of a special day which plain out confused Nick so he didn’t follow nor did the others.

On Thrusday,He did the laundry,cleaned the whole apartment to the point where it was spotless enough to blind you. Now that was strange and sorta,kinda,totally not Schmidt.

Then on Friday,notes were hidden around the apartment and since it was Jessica’s turn to clean up(this was before the trip)she found all the notes around the loft.One saying, ‘There’s a special day coming up in 3 days ;).’

Nick went blank before face-palming himself,Why didn't he take them seriously?!

“Oh shit…”Nick groaned,his thirst for beer had now grown to the point where he needed it badly. He opened the beer and took a large swig before taking a deep breath and exhaling.

Nick couldn’t run out and just go and buy a present. That would make matters worse and he really felt bad about this. I mean how would you feel if everyone forgot your birthday?

“Schmidt I…”Nick piped up as soon as he lost the words needed to comfort Schmidt and trying to gather himself. Schmidt had his head down,distinctive sounds of sniffling heard from behind his hiding arms.

Nick started thinking hard about this. I mean,Schmidt’s birthday is practically a tradition because they would do crazy things then once he passed out or when all of them passed out,they would wake up the next morning trying gather what they did or trying to remember. Then they would hear the crazy and wild stories from people who were there. Man..good times.

But now,the birthday boy was sitting at the table,sad because everyone forgotten his birthday. This was actually a first.

Nick sighed,placing his almost full beer on the counter before slowly heading over towards the table and sitting down beside Schmidt. 

He was thinking as hard as he could trying to find words in order comfort him but suddenly,words weren’t gonna help at all because he wasn’t gonna be able to speak.

Schmidt was quicker than Nick was to reacting. A warm pair of wet lips were on his own.

Nick’s eyes were wide with confusion and fluster as he tried to catch onto the situation at hand. He didn’t recall having to do this at all. But soon all attempts to push Schmidt away were dissipating since this was a day where Schmidt had it his way…well not really.

His eyes started to flicker and he felt his muscles turn into Jell-O except for his hands which tentatively came up Schmidt’s face and gently held him there in order to take lead. 

Nick felt Schmidt’s tongue trying to gain entrance. Nick was still so stunned by this that he let it happen. His eyes soon started to become hooded as his tongue twirled around the other’s tongue and the intoxticating taste of Schmidt’s himself was what had him flustered and confused. 

‘Fuck how did this even happen…’Nick thought in his head,one hand leaving Schmidt’s cheek and gently wrapping his arm around Schmidt’s neck.

The need for air was getting closer but the need for contact was strangely possessively as if one of them pulled away,the other must reclaim.

Then finally,they pulled away from each other,panting slightly. Chocolate brown meeting brown hazel. 

“Schmidt…”Nick panted out softly as he continued to stare into the pretty eyes. They were adorable like this,slightly placed in a lusty glaze,making them darker like dark chocalate.

“Nicholas…”

Nick was surprised by the way his full first name rolled off Schmidt’s tongue,I mean he’s heard it many times before and ignored it but this time,the way Schmidt said it was just plain out hot as hell.

His voice was a bit husky but a throaty purr was took the whole birthday cake,It rolled of his tongue like silk. Nick’s half-hard dick twitched in his pants. 

“I’m guessing this is your birthday wish…”Nick murmurd as he felt quick hands work at the buttons of his plaid shirt.

“Nicholas.”Schmidt said,his fingers still working at the buttons of Nick’s plaid shirt before finally undoing the last button and then his hand slowly moving the towards the harden bulge that was visible in Nick’s pants.

“What?”

“Shut up and let me enjoy my birthday present.”


	2. Smut 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's that smut you guys been looking for ^_^. Well I mean this is the first half of it. pft you guys thought I was gonna write a whole chapter of smut without having a part 2?
> 
> Probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:Well since I have been getting comments about me continuing this story(I apologize for not dusting the dust off it and make a attempt at working at it,I’ve been busy and I sorta lost inspiration :/) BUT since I’m not a person who wants to disappoint anyone,I shall write this smut for you :-).

~(So where did we leave off?-checks le script-Oh that’s right. -throws said script into the air-WE WERE OFF SCRIPT!-)

Nick mewled in pleasure,feeling Schmidt’s hand starting to palm his harden bulge which was starting to feel painfully uncomfortable in his now compressing jeans.

“So adorable…”Schmidt murmured in pure awe which made Nick become extremely flushed and feel even more uncomfortable than he was feeling right then. He was not expecting this at all. Not at all.

(So cuteee +.+;-nosebleed-)

Nick’s breath got caught his throat as he went even more redder…because he wasn’t wearing any underwear.(Kinda typical of Nick-winks-) Schmidt must’ve knew because he was forming a suspicious smirk on his lips.

“My,my Nicholas…No underwear?”Schmidt questioned deviously before making his nimble fingers towards the button and zipper. He skilfully unclasped the button and slowly pulled down the zipper.

Nick continued to blush like a tomato as he allowed Schmidt to do such things to him. He managed to move his hand towards the head of soft brown hair and run his slightly sweaty fingers through it, leaning his head back when he felt the warmth of Schmidt’s breath on his cock. (Lawd have mercy *_*;)

His harden cock was just aching to be touched by the birthday boy but apparently teasing him was what Schmidt had in mind. Schmidt traced his finger down from the very base and all the way to the very tip, making a single glistening drip of pre-come ooze from the tip. That’s when Schmidt quickly darted his tongue out to lick away the slow sliding drop of pre-come from his dick, the warm and wet heat of his tongue was enough to make Nick moan.

“Please…~”Nick moaned out when Schmidt continued to drag his tongue up from the very base to the tip, gently suckling on the tip which was making poor Nick buck put that’s when Schmidt placed his hands on Nick’s hips to steady him as he licked his present’s lollipop. 

“Please…(slurp)…what?(suck)”

“Please…I…ugh…Schmidtyy….”Nick moaned, his eyes rolling to the near back of his head. Schmidt was swirling his red and slightly swollen lips around his cock,his tongue licking the slit and swirling around the reddening tip.(Good lord ._.)

“Such a lovely…(slurp)…present…”Schmidt mumbled muffledly as he went further down his cock, saliva slowly oozing from the corners of his lips and down on Nick’s lovely cock in runny bubbly strands.

Right then and there, he could’ve came right there. Right there he could’ve came in his mouth, relieving the stress right then but then Schmidt pulled off his cock. But before he complain, Schmidt had put his mouth back down on his cock,this time taking him all the way down to the base which took him offguard quite quickly.

His eyes widen as he watched Schmidt slowly slide back up, his cock now glistening wet with spit. He watched, mesmerized as Schmidt then easily slide back down with such ease that he nearly dazed Nick’s mind. Schmidt started to then bob his head _up_ and _down_ , _up_ and _down_ , each time sending pleasure spikes throughout his body.

Schmidt moaned muffledly, making vibrations around his present’s cock, making him cry out in pleasure and buck his hips within his grasp. His was getting closer, he could sense it. He was getting ever so close to the edge.

“Sch-Schmidtt…I’m g-gonna…”He panted out before finally let out a loud moan, his hips arching forward, forcing his cock all the way down Schmidt’s throat, making his eyes bulge. Then soon warm spurts of thick comewads started to fill his mouth. Nick shuddered as he released more and more until finally, his hips stuttered and he slowly set himself back down,panting tiredly.

Schmidt slowly pulled off,mouth still full of come. He looks at Nick whose looking with a expression of pure bliss before he moves in for a kiss,transferring his own come into his mouth. Nick moaned at his own taste, twirling it around Schmidt’s skilled tongue before swallowing some of his own.

Finally when it was all gone, Schmidt pulled away though a slightly thick string of saliva connected their lips until it finally broke after a moment. 

“Aw thank you Nick for such a lovely present…~”He murmured, curling up happily against Nick who was still slightly panting from the eariler bliss-filled experience. Nick allowed him to nuzzle up into him.

Nick then softly chuckle making Schmidt raise his head up in surprise, “That’s not all..”

“There’s more?”Schmidt perked up, his eyes widening.

Nick smirked, “Tonight…I’ll give you your secondary present.”

“Ooh…what’s that gonna be?”Schmidt asked, his voice now husky and bit rough. Nick glanced at him, looking at the red and slight swollen lips.

“It’s a surprise…”

Schmidt smirked. “I like surprises…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will come soon ;)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:Smut will be present in the next chapter,this was just a taste of fluff and a entrée of more fluff,the smut will be in the next chapter.


End file.
